


Under the Sea

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro accidentally catches Mahiru in a fishing net.





	Under the Sea

“Why did Hyde decide to stay home today? Can’t deal.” Kuro muttered to himself when he tried to lift his fishing net out of the ocean. It was heavier than usual. Hopefully, the net wasn’t caught on anything. He gave up and let go of the net with a frustrated huff. He leaned over the side of his boat and looked into the water. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see very far into the water.

His family sold fish for a living so he couldn’t simply release the net, no matter how troublesome it was. Kuro took off his shirt with the intention of jumping into the water. He didn’t cast his net very deep so he should be able to free it if it was caught on something. Even if he lost the fishes, he could save the net and catch more later. He hopped over the side of his boat and dived into the water. While it was difficult to see in the water, he found the thick rope tethering his fishing net to his boat.

He was shocked when he found a man caught in his fishing net. At first, he thought the man was a diver who accidentally swam into the ocean. He went to help free him from the net but then he realized the man had a tail like a mermaid. Kuro couldn’t stop himself from gasping and he accidentally swallowed water. He began to panic and he started to struggle in the water.

The merman cupped his face and pulled him closer. He kissed him through the net and Kuro could feel how soft his lips were. He was still trying to make sense of the situation as the merman let him go. Kuro realized that he could now breathe with ease and the blurry underwater world suddenly became crystal clear to him.

Kuro was able to see the merman better as well. The beautiful, orange scales on the mermaid’s tail glimmered in the water. But it was his brown eyes that kept him spellbound. He had a million questions but the merman placed his finger over his lips. Then, the merman slipped out of the net and swam away.

“Hey, wait!” Kuro reached out to stop the merman but he was already gone. He watched him swim away gracefully. He had to question if he was dreaming or not. Yet, there was no denying that he was breathing underwater. He didn’t know what he should do next. Something caught his eyes in the net. A pearl was shining among the seaweed. He picked it up and he found that it was warm in his hand.

Kuro swam back to the surface and climbed back onto his boat. He looked over his body but nothing seemed different to him. He sighed and ran through his hair, “I hope that was some crazy underwater illusion. There’s no way I just saw a mermaid.”

* * *

“So, you’re saying that a merman made you lose all the fish you caught that afternoon? Are you sure you didn’t fall asleep on the boat again?” Kuro couldn’t blame Hugh for being so skeptical of his story. He wouldn’t believe it if someone told him the same thing. He wished he could say that it was merely a dream but it all felt too real. There was also the pearl he had in his pocket.

“I’m sorry. I’ll put in a double shift tomorrow.” Kuro offered. He was considered lazy but he worked hard to support his family. They continued to talk over the phone as he placed a kettle on the stove. He leaned against the counter and watched the rain pouring outside. He lightly joked with his brother, “Maybe this is a sign I’m not getting enough sleep— Sorry, there’s someone knocking on my door. I’ll call you back.”

He wondered who would visit him so late. Since he lived in a lighthouse next to the ocean, he didn’t have many guests. Kuro hoped that it was only a lost tourist looking for directions. The moment he opened the door, his jaw dropped to the ground. He had to question if he was going crazy because the merman was standing in front of him.

The only thing Kuro managed to say was, “Hello?”

He didn’t reply. He opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out. The merman touched his throat and looked down at the ground. Kuro followed the man’s gaze and saw that the merman had legs now. He wore a long jacket that covered most of his body but he was soaked from the rain. Kuro asked, “Who are you? Did we meet earlier?”

He tried to answer him but, once again, he couldn’t speak. Kuro noticed how pale and weak he appeared. The merman’s legs buckled and he fell forward into his arms. He thought that the rain had made him sick so Kuro hurriedly helped him into his house. He placed the man on the couch and said, “Stay here while I get you some towels.”

He was taken aback when the brunette placed his hands on his shoulders and pulled him down. Kuro thought he intended to kiss him again. Instead, their foreheads bumped together and he groaned in pain. He swore beneath his breath and yelled, “I’m trying to help you.”

“Water,” The man spoke for the first time. “I need water. Please get me water I can put my feet into.”

His voice was breathless and Kuro jumped to his feet. He ran to his kitchen to fill a bucket with water. Kuro watched the brunette cautiously and he tried to think of reasonable explanation. He was certain that he was in a vivid dream. He decided to wait until he woke up since there was little else he could do.

“Are you one of those cosplayers who get too into character? That was a very convincing costume you were wearing earlier.” He carried the bucket back to the man and set it in front of him. He dipped his feet into the water and he let out a sigh of relief. Colour returned to his face and he leaned back against the couch. Kuro was still worried about his health so he made some instant noodles for him.

He returned to him with a cup noodle in both of his hands and a towel over his arm. He held out a cup to him and said, “My name’s Kuro. What’s yours?”

“Mahiru.” His voice was much stronger now. He ignored the towel Kuro gave him and slowly moved his feet in the water. But Mahiru had to admit that he was hungry so he took the noodles. He took a tiny sip and gasped, “This is good! I never had anything like this before. A lot of my food is salty. What are these yellow strings?”

“You never had noodles before?” Kuro took his chopsticks and showed him how to pick up the noodles. He was surprised when Mahiru leaned towards him and ate from his chopsticks. “Hey, eat your own.”

He held the chopsticks awkwardly in his hands and Kuro had to help him adjust his fingers. After a few tries, Mahiru was able to eat with ease. He faced Kuro and told him: “I am not a cosplayer but a merman. You took my treasure. I can sense it nearby so don’t try to deny it. I saved your life yet you stole my treasure. Please return it.”

“Mermaid? Treasure?” Kuro said in a confused voice. He didn’t think his dream could become any stranger.

“Yes, I am a mermaid. I have heard countless tales of how cruel you humans can be but I hoped that you would be grateful that I saved you. All I ask is for you to give back my treasure.” Mahiru touched the shell hanging around his neck. His jacket slipped off his shoulders and Kuro realized that he was naked beneath it. He blushed and threw a towel over his lap.

Mahiru didn’t seem to be fazed as he went on. “I used a spell to temporarily gain legs and stole clothes but I can’t stay long. It is forbidden for us to interact with humans. You must return my treasure before anyone realizes I’m here. We will both be in danger then.”

The fear in his voice was genuine and Kuro wondered what the treasure was. It had to be very valuable if he was willing to risk leaving the ocean. He remembered the pearl he found in his net and held it out to him. A smile lite Mahiru’s face when he saw the pearl. He took the pearl and cradled it in his palm. His expression was full of love as he carefully placed it in his shell necklace.

A soft light flowed out of the pearl and shades of blue and violet circled them. The watercolours around them took Kuro’s breath away. He could hear a woman singing a lullaby. Mahiru closed the clam shell around the pearl and the light faded around them. “This is my treasure. When I was a baby, my mother made it for me to help me sleep. It’s the last thing I have of her. Thank you for returning it to me.”

Mahiru slipped on his jacket again and stood. He stepped out of the bucket and walked towards the door. He was glad that it was still raining so he would have water for strength. Mermaids only used their human form for short amount of times because they still needed water. He only wished he didn’t have to walk through the mud. Kuro must’ve noticed his hesitation because he moved to stand next to him.

“Umm… would you like to borrow my shoes. They will keep your feet from becoming dirty.” He pointed to a pair of boots next to the door. Mahiru stared at them as if they were a strange object and he realized he likely never wore shoes before. He knelt on the ground to help him put them on. In turn, Mahiru placed his hand on his shoulder for balance as he slipped his feet into the boot.

Kuro said, “I’m sorry for taking your pearl. I didn’t know it belonged to you.”

“You’re not like the humans I heard tales about. I’m a little glad that you found my treasure or else it would’ve been lost in the ocean. Thank you for keeping it safe for me. I’m sorry for hitting you but I needed to cast a spell to learn your language.” Mahiru touched his forehead before he stepped out into the rain. He paused a few feet from him and let the rain wash over him. He turned to him and waved to Kuro.

* * *

Kuro looked out into the ocean and thought about the mermaid he met. After a while, he couldn’t dismiss Mahiru as a dream. He doubted he would meet him again though. He tried to shake the man from his mind and focus on his job. At least he was able to catch more during this fishing trip than yesterday. He started to lower his net into the water once again.

He felt something tug on his net a few times and he pulled it up. Kuro discovered his boots in the net and he realized that Mahiru must’ve placed them there. He scanned the water and spotted Mahiru rising out of the water. He placed his finger against his lips and Kuro remembered that it was forbidden for them to speak. Yet, Mahiru swam closer until he could whisper to him.

“Thank you for lending me your shoes.” Mahiru glanced around them before he held out his hand to him. “Can I climb into your boat? I would like to know more about humans.”

“Jump in,” Kuro helped him onto his boat. 


End file.
